


An Unhappy Allegiance

by LegendsOfGalaxyDragon



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Mild Blood, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsOfGalaxyDragon/pseuds/LegendsOfGalaxyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon activity is on the rise, and parabati shadowhunters Matt and James realise that they need to enlist the help of the downworlders.  The call a meeting with the four main downworlder groups: the high warlock of London, the leader of the largest werewolf pack, the head vampire and a representative of the faeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is more of a setting the scene than real interactions between characters, and chapter 2 is where I had more fun with each of the mcfly boys being a downworlder representative!

“Jaaaaames!”

James Bourne whirled around in time to see Matt sprinting full pelt towards him across the chamber, with a giant raum demon pelting after him, claws extended and dripping sticky ichor from a wound in its side.

“What the hell are you doing?!” James yelled back, slashing his seraph blade through the air to remove some of the limbs from the demon he’d been fighting, making it screech and recoil momentarily. He felt Matt yank James’s spare blade from his belt and call its name, beginning to fight the demon James had just found.

“There was a hydra that dissolved my last blade!” Matt said through gritted teeth, and James felt him lunging, the demon screaming a second later as the smell of ichor saturated the air.

James shook his head, parrying an attack from one of the raum’s tentacles. Their seraph blades were inscribed with runes of power, of durability. Lesser demons shouldn’t have the kind of power to dissolve their blades.

The raum demon lunges at him, razor teeth extended, but James dodges, spinning out of the way and jamming his blade up under its ribcage before it can recover its balance. The thing shrieks, going heavy as it loses consciousness, bleeding ichor all over James’s gear before he yanks his blade out and its body vanishes back to its own realm.

James turns, breathing heavily, to Matt, who’s wiping the blade he borrowed on his sleeve before sheathing it in his own belt.

“How can that have happened? Hydras can’t dissolve a seraph blade,” James frowns, looking down at the pools of ichor around them. He decides that he can’t be bothered to clean up this time.

“I dunno. It just fizzed when I stabbed it, and the blade came out all dripping and broken,” Matt shrugged. “They’re getting stronger, though. All the demons.”

“Mm,” James hums in agreement. The demon he’d been fighting was the biggest he’d ever seen of that type, and the raum wasn’t exactly small either. There had been more of them than usual breaking through the dimensions between their worlds.

“We should go back to the institute. Tell Fletch,” Matt says, striding over to James and etching an iratze, the healing rune, onto his arm with his stele before James can do it himself. He’s right; Fletch, the leader of the London Institute they both work at, should know about the situation. But James knows what they’ll have to do anyway.

“We need to have a meeting, with the downworlders. See what’s going on for them, and maybe get them to help.”

Matt frowns at him.

“Do we have to? They’re only downworlders…”

“I think they could be useful. We’ll need to get the warlock in on it at least, to strengthen the defences and stop so many demons getting in, if possible.”

Matt sighs, turning to the exit. James follows without speaking, giving his parabati time to think. He knows that Matt is like most shadowhunters in that they believe that killing demons is their job alone. And normally he would agree, but this is getting too much. James has always thought that the downworlders had been undervalued by shadowhunters. Always considered inferior, but they had talents shadowhunters could never hope to possess. The warlocks had always been useful, with their magic, and the werewolves had been powerful allies in the past, albeit somewhat temperamental. The vampires were antisocial, and couldn’t work in daylight, but had incredible strength and resourcefulness. The faeries were the trickiest, because they were always out for their own advantage, and fiendishly cunning with it, but could be valuable as allies, and even more valuable simply not being enemies.

“We’ll ask the warlock to have a meeting at his place,” Matt says glancing over to James, who looks back.

“Sure?”

“Yeah. S’pose this could be big. Might as well see where we stand just in case we want some help. Do some networking,” Matt shrugs.

“I’ll call him,” James nods, taking out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

James rings the doorbell of the apartment, stepping back to his place beside Matt and jiggling up and down to try to keep the cold from settling too far into his limbs. It looks like a normal front door that they’re standing in front of too, except for the occasional rune etched around the edges of the doorframe. James knows it’s partly for protection, but mostly for effect; most of the spells on the door won’t need physical markers to tether them.

The door opens fairly quickly, revealing a tall, slim man, wearing a black button-down shirt and smart trousers. His hair is a shocking white, styled upwards against gravity, and he peers at James and Matt through large, thick glasses.

“Hey, Tom. Can we come in?” James asks, hands deep in his pockets, and Tom nods, standing back from his door and letting them both step forward before closing it behind them. They’d asked Tom Fletcher, the high warlock of London, if they could use his place for the meeting. It was fairly neutral, and there was no risk of attack while they were there; Tom had powerful magic, and his spells could keep away any kind of demon, or person, that he chose.

“Come in,” Tom said, walking across a short entryway and leading the two shadowhunters into a large, high ceilinged room. It was painted a very pale grey that almost seemed to shimmer, making it hard to focus on the walls and therefore giving an illusion of more space than was really there.

James immediately notices a curly-haired brunette seated on one of the sofas, sideways on from them as they enter. The guy turns, and his eyes flick up and down James before moving on to Matt, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Danny’s already here, as you can see,” Tom says, gesturing at the representative of the werewolves, who doesn’t even glance at the warlock as he moves past. “Tea? Coffee? I’d just boiled the kettle for us before you arrived.”

“Tea, please,” James says, trying not to stare at Danny too much. 

Danny Jones is a figure he’s seen around but never spoken to, though his story is fairly well known in their world. The old leader of his pack wanted to lead a revolution against shadowhunter rule, and was prepared to make a deal with the vampires to bring about his own glory. Danny had been against the scheme, and though he had only been turned for a couple of years he challenged the pack leader for his title, in order to prevent the uprising. It was a fight to the death, which Danny had won. He had earned the respect of his pack fast, making their lives better for them and beginning a new era for the wolves. James had a lot of respect for him.

“Tea for me too,” Matt said, taking a seat on the sofa opposite Danny. “Decided to have a little preliminary meeting of your own, did you Jones?”

“I arrived early in case I got lost, but thanks for the faith you obviously have in me,” Danny replied cooley, quirking his lips in a half-smile. “And just as a warning, it’s not me an’ Tom you have to worry about.”

“What do you mean?” James asks, sitting next to Matt just as Tom comes back into the room with four steaming mugs. He’s only carrying two, and seems to be levitating the other two in front of him rather than risk dropping them.

“Here you go,” Tom says, putting two teas down in front of the shadowhunters and one before Danny, keeping the last one in his hands and sitting down next to the werewolf.

“I’m just sayin’… we’re willing to help, maybe. It’s the vamps and the faeries you need to watch…” Danny murmurs, picking up his mug and blowing on the liquid inside softly, watching Matt over the rim.

“Danny…” Tom says slowly, flicking his eyes between his guests. “Be careful what you say…”

“I’m just warning them that the vamps can be bad enemies, and the faeries are downright insane and clever when they have something to gain.”

Tom opens his mouth to reply, but at that moment the doorbell chimes through the flat again.

“Better get that. It’ll be one of the others,” Matt says, and Tom nods, getting up and leaving his tea.

James turns back to find Danny watching him, something like knowledge and something like anticipation gleaming in his eyes, as the werewolf mouths ‘careful’ at him. James nods, understanding, and Danny seems satisfied for the moment, leaning back against Tom’s cushions.

James isn’t sure what to make of Danny’s implication: that the other downworlder representatives will not… what? Help them? The werewolves are possibly more reliable than the others, but that depends completely on the pack leader. It’s only really Tom that James is sure they can trust; the warlock has been working with the London Institute for several generations, and shadowhunters in general for a couple of centuries, he’s pretty sure.

Tom re-enters, followed by a broad and muscled guy in dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt. His face twists unpleasantly when he sees the others in the room.

“I should’ve known you’d already be here, Jones. It smells like wet dog all though the apartment.”

Danny barely turns to acknowledge the newcomer, arching an eyebrow and replying smoothly:

“I’m surprised you can smell anything through the haze of blood surrounding you, Judd. How many have you killed tonight so far?”

Harry Judd, the vampire representative, falls onto one of Tom’s chairs, eyes slightly narrowed at Danny, who’s sipping at his tea as if nothing’s wrong.

“Oh, bite me, wolf boy,” Harry says acidly, flipping Danny off.

“No thanks. I’ll leave all the biting to you.”

Tom coughs, preventing whatever retort Harry was about to throw at Danny with a hard stare.

“I think we should get on with the meeting, don’t you?”

Matt nods, and Harry falls back in his chair, legs stretched out across the carpet. James is grateful for Tom’s intervention. Werewolves and vampires never really got on well as a general rule, and it seemed that these two were going to be no exception.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the faerie representative?” Danny asks curiously, glancing at James and Matt.

“We don’t know if they’re even sending one,” Matt replies, shrugging. “We know they got the invitation, but no reply to say if they’d show up…”

“So we should probably just start and tell you what all this is about,” James continued for him, sitting forward in his chair.

“There’s been a rise in demon activity over the past few weeks. A big rise. And they’re getting more powerful, too,” Matt says seriously.

“Well done, geniuses,” Harry says sarcastically with a snort.

“What do you mean?” Matt says.

“Just that it’s pretty obvious that there are more demons. It’s not just the institute that’s been noticing these things. We’ve got loads crawling through the streets downtown. I’d be worried if you hadn’t picked up on it by now. Or maybe I’d just use it as more evidence for shadowhunters being glorified action figures…”

“Do you do anything about these demons you see ‘crawling through the streets’? Or do you just choose to let them go on to cause chaos around the city?” James asks, rapidly losing patience for the vampire, with his attitude.

“Not my job to control them, is it? If you want to rule our world you have to do all the pest control that comes with it,” Harry says. It sounds a little like a challenge, and James looks ready to retort when a muffled banging comes from the front door, like there are explosions outside it.

James’s hand jumps to the handle of his blade, and he senses Matt do the same beside him. Tom jumps up, looking slightly confused but mainly angry, storming towards the door. James and Matt stand to follow him, ready to act as protection, though James is sure that Tom is more than capable of dealing with any kind of intruder, but Tom turns and holds up a hand for them to halt.

“It’s faerie magic. Someone’s trying to get in. I want to deal with this.”

With that he leaves the room, and it’s a second before they hear the door wrenched open, before Tom’s appalled voice drifts back to them.

“What the hell have you done to my door?!”

“I was trying to get in. I didn’t want to bother you by knocking or anything,” comes an unfamiliar voice, very cheerfully considering how mad Tom sounds.

“There are scorch marks all over it!”

“Your fault for having protective enchantments. How was I to know?”

James can almost hear Tom fuming from where he’s seated, sees Matt watching the doorway with narrowed eyes.

“How is it my fault that you damaged my door trying to break in?!”

“I’m here for the meeting,” the voice says, ignoring Tom’s question. “I’m assuming I got the right house?”

“You’re the representative for the faeries?”

“Yup. Can I come in?”

Tom doesn’t reply, but a second later a young man strides into the room, smaller than any of them already there, but confident in the way he moves, with bright blonde hair and angular, almost too pretty face so typical of the fair folk.

“Evening all! Am I the last to arrive?” he asks cheerily, waving at all of them. “Let me check. Oh yeah. Shadowhunters,” he points to the black gear James and Matt are wearing, “werewolf,” he says, glancing at Danny, “and blood-sucker,” he finishes brightly, taking a seat between Harry and the sofa James and Matt are sat on.

“Who are you calling blood-sucker, you imp?” Harry snarls accusingly at the newcomer.

“You. You do suck blood, don’t you?” the blonde faerie says in a prompting manner. His forthright answer seems to put Harry slightly on the back foot, but his features only flicker slightly before returning to a scowl.

“Of course.”

“Then it’s a fair name. And I’m not an imp, they’re a totally different species to us faeries,” the guy says, smirking at Harry. Harry blinks, before he smiles for the first time since he arrived.

“You’re an asshole.”

“And so are you. I’m Dougie Poynter,” the guy says with a hand outstretched to Harry. “All round awesome dude, talented guy, and your faerie representative for the evening.”

"Shall we carry on, then?" Tom says pointedly, folding himself back into his chair and picking up his mug, eying Dougie frostily over his mug of tea.

"Yes. To business," Matt agrees, clapping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please do let me know what you thought!  
> I'm also always open to people messaging me on tumblr to fangirl the mortal instruments and the mcfly/mcbusted boys so you can find me there with the same username (legendarygalaxydragon)!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write McFly fanfic anymore (it's far more phan heavy these days) but I have a bunch of stuff on my memory stick which I'm now beginning to sort through and release onto the internet!  
> Most of these stories have been written more than a year ago, this one was about 2 years ago when mcbusted was still a new thing and I barely knew anything about james and matt! I've just done some quick editing so it reads a bit better and released it into the wild, but i'm still interested in what you think of it!


End file.
